


Come With Me

by spaceelevator



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceelevator/pseuds/spaceelevator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Tony is indiscriminate in his choice of partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

Tony was too trashed to notice Fury entering the lab until the power went out. Fury's voice echoed in the sudden silence: "You don't get to miss debriefings just because your girlfriend left, Stark."

"Unless you're here to help relieve my sexual tension, I really don't have time to deal with you right now," Tony muttered, tapping in vain at the blackened screen. "Jarvis, power."

"Ah-ah-ah," Fury chided. "You're coming with me, Stark. We still need you, you aren't working yourself to death yet."

Tony leered. "I'll come with you everywhere," he promised, swaying drunkenly, right before he passed out.


End file.
